Monodrama
by shuanzhi
Summary: Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang siswa biasa yang ingin mengejar cita-citanya untuk membanggakan nama keluarga Oh. Namun tidak dia sangka kehidupannya akan menjadi sesulit ini. / "Kalau aku boleh memilih... Aku akan memilih diriku sendiri." / Dia tau kalau Sehun akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat, karena dia mempercayai anak itu. Ya, dia mempercayainya.


**Title**: Monodrama.

**Genre**: General, School-Life, Bromance, Crack, School!AU.

**Pairing**: KaiHun, ChanHun, ChanBaek, KaiBaek. (A/N: All pairing in EXO are possible.)

**Rating**: PG-13.

**Warning**: Boys Love, & (Maybe) Typos.

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Entah mengapa waktu semakin lama semakin terasa cepat, tidak terkecuali bagi Sehun. Oh Sehun. Seorang remaja yang baru menginjak usia 15 tahun ini sangat ingin segera memasuki suatu SMA yang bisa dibilang cukup populer dikalangan remaja seusianya, yaitu _Hanyang High School_.

Walaupun Sehun harus belajar ekstra lebih keras daripada murid yang lain, dia tetap merasa bahagia. Karena itu semua berkat beasiswa yang dia dapat selama 2 tahun terakhir. Kondisi ekonomi keluarga Oh yang rapuh membuatnya harus meninggalkan sedikit dari masa remajanya. Sehun bahkan tidak dapat pergi hanya untuk sekedar bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Karena... dia harus membanggakan kedua orang tuanya, dan membuat mereka merasa tidak menyesal telah membesarkan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ya! Perhatikan langkahmu bodoh!" Sehun segera mengambil ponsel barunya yang terjatuh bersamaan dengan suara sahutan seorang pria dihadapannya. Dia segera meminta maaf pada pria itu lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah cepat. Tidakkah ini masih terlalu awal untuk mencari masalah? Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau ternyata Sehun akan bertemu lagi dengan pria yang tadi menabraknya— atau lebih tepatnya 'tidak sengaja' menabraknya di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia sudah cukup merasa malu dengan kejadian tadi. Apalagi pria itu bisa dibilang memili karisma yang dapat dengan mudah memikat seluruh gadis disekolah, bagaimana kalau dia akan mengejek Sehun... dan lalu mengerjainya?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segera, mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai merambah di otaknya. Dia mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping jendela, seperti tempat duduknya saat di SMP dulu. Matanya sibuk memandang keluar dan menikmati pemandangan para murid yang berlalu-lalang.

"_Good morning, class!_" sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunan Sehun. Dia melirik jam tangannya sejenak lalu mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke sumber suara tadi.

Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Mrs. Kim terdengar seperti_ lullaby_ di telinga Sehun. Tiap beberapa menit sekali dia menguap dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak jarang juga dia mengambil kesempatan untuk menengok ke luar jendela. Lapangan yang tadi ramai dipenuhi kumpulan remaja berseragam kini sudah sangat sepi... dan membosankan— bagi Sehun. Namun ada seorang pria yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik untuk memandang ke arahnya lebih lama.

—

"Apa kau benar-benar sedang di sana? Aku tidak percaya." gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap intens wajah seseorang yang ada di layar laptopnya. Orang itu tersenyum sejenak lalu mengangguk, ekspresinya seolah berkata pada dunia bahwa dia sedang bahagia.

"Tapi... Yeol, itu _Hanyang High School_, sekolahnya para _rich brat_ seantero Seoul! Bagaimana kalau beberapa murid membullymu?" sahut Baekhyun sambil mengacak poninya frustasi. Baru pertama kalinya dia merasa kalau Chanyeol— orang yang sedang dia ajak melakukan _video-call_, memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda dengannya, mengingat mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka masih belum lahir.

"Baek, _calm down_. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk membullyku. Walaupun aku hanya guru baru, aku kan tampan. Hah... Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja." kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara. Dia terdengar cukup yakin pada setiap kata yang telah dia ucapkan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertawa miris.

"Oh, astaga! Sebentar lagi waktuku mengajar. Annyeong, Baek!" lanjut Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya memutus sambungan _video-call_ mereka.

—

Chanyeol memandangi pintu kelas 10-E yang tertutup rapat dengan ekspresi khawatir. Murid kelas satu adalah musuh tersulit bagi setiap guru yang ada di sekolah ini, tidak terkecuali Chanyeol. Bukan karena mereka masih terlalu polos, muda dan lugu. Bukan. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini, murid kelas satu di _Hanyang High School_ mendapat predikat sebagai murid-yang-sangat-suka-cari-ribut. Siapapun yang memasuki area murid kelas satu, mental mereka akan segera diuji. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menganggap itu semua sebagai rumor yang ingin membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya adalah guru Biologi yang bertugas mengajar di kelas satu. Mohon kerjasamanya." suara berat Chanyeol terdengar sangat kontras bagi para murid. Mereka dengan segera menghentikan seluruh kegiatan mereka lalu fokus memandang ke depan kelas— tepatnya memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Dia kemudian menyuruh para murid untuk membuka buku catatan mereka dan mulai menuliskan tiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Tidak ada protes, tidak ada suara ocehan, dan tidak ada tindakan yang menyimpang di sana, itu membuat Chanyeol bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

"...dan untuk melakukan presentasi ditugas ini, kalian akan terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok beranggotakan dua orang, dan mereka akan saya pilih secara acak. Ada pertanyaan?" seluruh murid menggelengkan kepala mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mulai membacakan nama-nama anggota untuk pembagian kelompok. Dia sungguh beruntung tidak ada yang mengganggu pekerjaannya di hari pertama ini.

"Kelompok 18 yaitu Choi Sulli dan Kim Hyelim, kelompok 19 yaitu Kim Namjoo dan Jo Kwangmin, kelompok terakhir, ah— kelompok 20 yaitu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Sekarang segeralah berdiskusi dengan partner kalian untuk tugas ini, jangan membuang-buang waktu."

—

"Hey, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Jongin sambil duduk di kursi yang ada tepat di depan bangku Sehun. "Urusan kita belum selesai." lanjutnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan berat, dia bisa merasakan pandangan Jongin sedang tertuju padanya. Sehun benar-benar tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Jongin. Pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu memiliki senyum yang terlihat mengerikan.

"M-maaf," gumamnya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak sebelum mulai bersuara, namun Sehun segera memotong kalimat Jongin yang belum sempat terucap.

"—Aku tadi tidak sengaja! Sungguh... A-aku tadi hanya melamun, dan... Uh, aku lupa kalau aku sedang berjalan. J-jadi maaf." ucap Sehun gugup, masih tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu kalau kau bicaranya tidak menghadap ke sini? Dasar tidak sopan."

Jongin memegang dagu Sehun lalu mendongakkan wajah tampan itu agar menghadapnya. Sejenak tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Sehun yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman langsung menepis tangan Jongin dan menundukkan kepalanya. Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Dia mengambil buku catatan yang ada di atas meja Sehun lalu membuka-buka tiap halamannya, "Lebih baik kita selesaikan tugas ini secepatnya." gumam Jongin.

—

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, para murid dengan segera berjalan keluar kelas, tapi Sehun tidak. Dia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Beberapa siswi memandangnya aneh, mungkin karena jarang sekali ada siswa laki-laki yang membawa bekal dari rumah— kebanyakan siswa laki-laki memilih_ hang-out_ bersama teman mereka di kantin.

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun makan dengan tenang pun lantas tersenyum, entah kenapa dia merasa Sehun adalah remaja yang tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi, mungkin karena Sehun memiliki ekspresi wajah yang terlalu datar. Tanpa sadar dia mengabaikan beberapa pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut para siswi di hadapannya.

"Sonsaengnim, berapa umurmu?" tanya Soojung.

"Ah, umurku? 21 tahun. Waeyo?" jawab Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

Ekspresi Soojung dan beberapa temannya langsung sumringah. Mereka saling berbisik sebentar lalu terkikik pelan, membuat Chanyeol memandang mereka heran.

"Pantas saja sonsaengnim masih terlihat muda. Ka—"

"—Apa sonsaengnim sudah punya pacar?" sahut Jiyoung yang muncul entah darimana, membuat Soojung memutar bola matanya dengan sebal karena merasa terganggu.

Sehun diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan beberapa siswi tadi. Walaupun dia terlihat tenang dan makan seperti biasa, entah kenapa dia sangat penasaran dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan, apalagi Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Dia mencoba melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Wajahnya yang sedikit imut sangat tidak sepadan dengan suara bass yang dia punya, tapi itulah yang membuat Sehun tertarik.

Chanyeol segera berpamitan pada siswi-siswi tadi karena jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, dan dia belum membereskan beberapa keperluannya di kantor. Pandangan Sehun mengekor pada Chanyeol sampai dia melewati pintu kelas dan benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi. Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Perasaan macam apa ini? Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi Sehun untuk memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada seseorang— lebih tepatnya laki-laki. Dia sudah tau bahwa dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada perempuan, karena mereka terlalu cerewet dan sensitif. Tapi Sehun tidak merasa kalau dia adalah seorang gay. Dan dia sudah sepakat pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi seorang gay seperti beberapa temannya.

"Terlalu membingungkan..." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang membingungkan?"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sedang berdiri di samping mejanya sambil mengunyah permen karet. Ekspresinya seolah berkata pada Jongin untuk tidak mengganggunya, karena pelajaran Matematika akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

Jongin kembali duduk di depan bangku Sehun seperti tadi pagi. Bangku itu adalah bangku milik Jongup— siswa yang tidak akan menghadiri kelas selain saat olah raga.

"Kapan kita akan mengerjakan tugas Biologi?" ucap Jongin. Sehun terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu membuka kalendar di ponselnya.

"Mungkin... Kamis besok. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Di..." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau mengerjakannya di sekolah? Apalagi mengingat hari Kamis itu adalah hari libur nasional.

"Di rumahku saja, jam 10. Ok?" ucap Jongin sambil beranjak dari duduknya karena seorang guru sudah memasuki kelas. Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas. Tanpa dia sadari Jongin yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya mengeluarkan seringaian tipis yang sedikit misterius.

— To Be Continued —


End file.
